


Still the one

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Break Up, F/M, Hiatus, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad Harry, Spanking, Stubborn Harry Styles, Stubborn Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: Larry Stylinson short story





	1. Chapter 1

"Wanker!" Harry mumbles angrily.

"Piss off!" Louis bites out, eyes cold and unforgiving.

Liam sighs from where he's perched on the couch at the back of the bus. He decides against intervening, since they end up snapping at him. Louis mostly!

They've been fighting for a month now, and Liam doesn't know why for the life of him. Every time, he or Niall ask, Louis gets so angry and Harry scowls and disappears for the rest of the day.

He thinks it's the stress of their life finally catching up on their relationship! Only it doesn't really make sense, they've been together for so long Liam doesn't remember a time they've been apart!

But now, it's hell! They fight all the fucking time!

Niall groans from next to him and raises the volume on the TV. He's just as sick of this as the entire crew is. If only they'd tell everyone if they've broken up now! Liam thinks it's unlikely but Niall is convinced this is the end. Not only of Larry Stylinson, but of One Direction as well.

It makes them sad.

Niall turns to partying and video games to take his mind off what's happening around them and Liam, well, Liam turns to Zayn.

****

Harry doesn't know how he finds himself in this position once again, but here he is, bent over a table, curls messy and damp with sweat while letting out little broken whimpers. It's just that Louis is really going at it.

He doesn't know whose room they're in, probably his, since it looks neat. They've been in this hotel for two nights now, and somehow, he's been in this exact situation last night. With Louis thrusting inside of him hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

He loves it. He won't let him know that though, not when Louis is being a twat!

"Fuck! T-there, fuck me right there!" he grunts.

Louis huffs, because he's a little shit but keeps aiming at the sweet spot that makes Harry come untouched every time.

"I don't hear you running your mouth anymore, huh?" Louis taunts, thrusting faster.

Harry scowls but his face twists into an expression of pleasure when Louis' cock presses against his prostate yet again.

"Fuck you!" he manages to get out only for Louis to laugh and slap his right ass cheek so hard Harry comes instantly. He clenches hard around Louis' cock, milking it and moaning loudly.

"Fuck!" Louis growls, coming inside him in hot spurts.

He slumps against his back, panting hard.

"Get the fuck off me!" Harry says as soon as he catches his breath.

Louis huffs again but stands up, pulling his now soft dick out of Harry and landing a hard smack to his left cheek. Harry mewls and curses.

He should probably retaliate, but his knees are weak and Louis' cum is leaking out of his hole. He also loves it when Louis spanks him, so!

Louis starts putting his clothes on, barely glancing at Harry as he gets out of the door. Harry doesn't like fighting with him, it's been a month now and he misses Louis cuddling him and spooning him while they sleep. They don't even share a room anymore!

He knows it's what happens when couples break up, but he didn't expect Louis to take it so seriously. Harry kind of regrets breaking up with him.

He still loves him just as much as always, and he knows Louis' feelings never changed. They also never stopped fucking this past month, even though technically, they're not together anymore. Harry knows they'd be back together the way they used to if only one of them will surrender and apologize first.

It won't be him though. Not unless Louis stops fucking him. He's sure he'll cave then!

Fuck, he's so weak for Louis' cock!

*****

"Zayn! Stay the fuck out of it! You're not even in the band anymore!" Louis grits out, lighting a cigarette.

Zayn rolls his eyes, leaning back against the back of the couch and saying: "You're stressing out Liam! So it is my business!"

Louis glares at him but chooses to ignore him, focusing instead on inhaling as much nicotine as he can in one drag.

"Fine!" Zayn huffs, picking up the controller and continuing to play. "You might want to know that he's hanging out with Nick! Niall said they're going to the party Kendall is throwing!"

Louis stiffens, his teeth gritting again, but he doesn't respond, he continues playing Fifa as if he's not absolutely fuming at Harry. He'll get back at him later!

*****

Harry almost jumps out of his skin when he gets home late at night and finds Louis sitting in his living room, the house pitch black.

"You scared me! The fuck you're doing here?"

Louis looks unimpressed, "This is my house too! Where were you?"

Harry flips his hair over his shoulder and shrugs, "None of your business! And you agreed to stay at the other house!"

Louis stands up crossing his arms over his chest, "Changed my mind! Now where the fuck were you?"

Harry huffs, "I was with Nick!"

"I didn't ask who you were with; I asked you where you were!" Louis growls.

Harry glares at him defiantly and says: "I was at Kendall's! Got a problem with that?"

"I don't like you hanging out with her! You know that!"

Harry snorts: "And I'm supposed to care? I'll hang out with her if I want to! And I'll date her and fuck her if I want to and you can't say shit about it because you're not my boyfriend anymore!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" Harry shouts, "It's like you were waiting for me to just say the word to fucking leave! If you really loved me you would've held on!"

They stare at each other angrily for a while. Harry is trying so hard to fight the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Louis is debating whether he should just cave and apologize. But he can't for the life of him remember what even started all this! Why the fuck did Harry break up with him so easily?

That sends him into another angry fit and he storms out the house instead of making up with Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry doesn't see Louis for two days after their last fight and he's restless. He doesn't know where he is and he's too proud to ask. He meets up with Niall at a pub and the Irish lad keeps rolling his eyes every time he catches Harry's knees bouncing up and down.

Niall huffs at last and blurts out: "he's in Doncaster, alright? Now stop squirming you're giving me a bloody headache!"

Harry scowls but he at least now knows where Louis went. He's been stalking all the accounts dedicated to Louis on social media in order to figure out his whereabouts but to no avails! God bless Niall!

"He didn't say anything!" Harry mumbles.

Niall looks unimpressed, "Of fucking course, H! You broke up with him for god knows what! What did you expect?"

Harry huffs, "I thought he'd fight for me, refuse to let go no matter what! I didn't think he would just nod and walk out the room! Niall, he just nodded his head and left!"

Harry still doesn't believe that was Louis' reaction to his saying "We're over, Louis!"

They were fighting about Kendall and Brianna and the mess management got Louis in. Harry was so livid and he just blurted out the words, he never imagined Louis would just agree!

"Harry!" Niall starts softly, "he's in a tough position! He's taken the role of the party animal who knocks girls up just so management leaves you alone! I know you didn't ask for it, but it's Louis! Whatever it took for you to be off the hook, to get a break, he did!"

"He must hate me for all of this! Blaming me for everything that's happening to him!"

"Harry! I love you yeah? But you're so dumb at times it makes me want to puke! Louis loves you, it's why he agreed to all of this, he would never blame you for anything!"

"He does!" Harry says stubbornly, "all of you do! About everything that went down and now this hiatus!"

Niall nods his head, "you're forgetting the Zayn leaving thing, we blame you for that as well!"

Harry glares at him. Niall glares back!

"The fuck you want me to say? I came here wanting to drink and chat! I thought you'd be going on about Dunkirk or something! And here you are having one of your crazy episodes!"

Harry huffs, "I miss him!" he mumbles.

"I know, H!" Niall sighs, "It's why I'm telling you he's in Doncaster! Go see him! Maybe Jay will knock some sense into the both of you!"

Harry shuts up after that, considering the pros and cons of him flying out to Doncaster the first chance he gets.

****

He ends up staying in London with Niall, they meet up with Liam and Zayn, organizing a movie night just like old times. Niall looks pleased, Liam and Zayn are lost in each other like they always are, and Harry is minding his own business. He is not sulking!

Okay, maybe a little! It's just that Louis didn't contact him at all! He's been MIA for four days now. Harry is going crazy!

And he's so horny he's going to explode! His body apparently can make the difference between Louis' cock and his pink dildo, and he's never satisfied.

He sighs and Zayn groans next to him, "Fuck's sake Harry, if you sigh one more time, I will punch you!"

So Harry does just that, loudly! Zayn curses and Liam huffs, "He's coming back tomorrow! Please talk to him and fix this! We're all suffering!"

Harry crosses his arms, "I don't know what you're on about! I'm meeting Kendall tomorrow anyway!"

The boys ignore him then, they're so sick of them fighting. Niall is already contemplating a way for him to meddle! Maybe they can at least become friends!

He knows it's bullshit, but he's willing to try for the sake of his sanity!

****

"I'm not fucking you!" Louis says, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Harry rolls his eyes as he takes off his sweater before pulling his sweat pants down. He figured Louis would be difficult so he came prepared. He smirks when Louis hisses at the sight of the black lacy panties Harry is wearing.

"You were saying?" he asks smugly.

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "you think you're the shit, don't you?"

Harry shrugs, cocking his hip out and smiling innocently, "I know you can't resist my arse, especially when it's all dressed up!" he turns around then, wiggling his ass a bit and saying, "Look! It even has a little bow on it!"

Louis scowls. He knows he's lost the battle.

"Fine!" he relents as he takes off his white shirt, "get on the bed on all fours!"

Harry giddily obeys; he can't wait to feel Louis everywhere. He's missed him so much!

As soon as Louis strips, he joins Harry on the bed, giving his half hard cock a few tugs and bringing it to full hardness. He grabs Harry's panties in his hands and tores them in half exposing his hole.

Harry protests half-heartedly, "Those were fucking expansive!"

Louis only snickers and spits over his hole before shoving two fingers inside him. Harry whines then , falling down on his forearms.

"Fuck, Lou! Take it slow!"

Louis only speeds up his thrusts, fucking Harry with his fingers and slapping his ass with his other hand.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you wanna get fucked or not?"

Harry huffs and pushes his ass out, "I want it slow!"

Louis freezes behind him, his fingers half way inside Harry.

"I'm not going to make love to you! We're broken up, remember?"

Harry swallows the hurt caused by Louis' words and says; "I know, dickhead! I still want it slow and deep! Please!" he adds the plea softly because he knows he's in no position to demand anything.

"Fine!" Louis huffs, taking his fingers out and lubing up his cock. He thrusts inside of him slowly, guiding his dick inch by inch until he's balls' deep. He builds up a slow rhythm, thrusting deep inside of Harry and hitting his spot with every move. He knows his body so well! He wants nothing more than to lean over and pepper his back with soft kisses the way he used to do. But Harry is not his anymore, even though he's moaning beneath him now, even though he comes with Louis' name falling out of his mouth like a prayer. At the end of the day, Harry is his ex-boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	3. Chapter 3

“Simon was right” Harry sighs as he leans back against the bed, the sheets barely hanging on to his hips.

Louis seems to be ignoring him as he smokes near the open window.

“Louis! Are you mad at me?”

Louis huffs out a laugh, “Of fucking course I am, H! What did you fucking expect?”

Harry shrugs, “I didn’t expect you to just walk out”

Louis turns around and fixes him with a look, “I’m tired, Harry! My life’s a mess and you were the only thing right in it.”

Harry pouts, “Were? Am I not anymore?”

Louis shakes his head, “No! You’re now my ex-boyfriend who’s my bandmate that I fuck from time to time.”

“You’re just saying that to hurt me” Harry challenges.

“Am I?”

Harry gets out of the bed then, standing in front of Louis, mindless of his nudity, “You still love me! All couples fight!”

“We’re not like all couples.” Louis counters as he stubs his cigarettes in the ashtray.

“No, we’re not.” Harry affirms, “We’re stronger. Louis, we’ve been through so much! This is nothing. So we broke up for a while, and not even for real, it was merely a quarrel!”

“What if I can’t do this anymore?” Louis asks, crossing his arms against his chest and looking defeated.

Harry shakes his head, “we’re Louis and Harry, Lou! We can’t be one without the other. I can’t live without you and I am sorry I started this stupid fight! There, I apologized.”

Louis runs his hands over his face and shoulders past him, “we’ll talk about this later. I’ve gotta go out with Oli and Danielle.”

“Fuck them!” Harry snaps, “Stay here instead, with me.” He goes over and hugs Louis from behind, clutching on to him for dear life.

“Harry!” Louis says warningly, “I’ve got to go! I’ll be back later”

“But I want you now!” Harry whines.

Louis sighs, untangling Harry’s arms from around his neck and going over to the walk-in closet to change his clothes, “You just had me!”

Harry follows after him, still completely bare, as he crosses his arms over his chest and accuses, “you don’t call me baby anymore”

“Well I am mad at you!” Louis snaps.

“Punish me then” Harry challenges, “get it out of your system and get it over with!”

Louis only snorts as he shrugs on a t-shirt and some skinny jeans. He doesn’t even know if the jeans are his or Harry’s. It doesn’t matter anyway.

“What do you suggest I do?” he humors him.

Harry smirks, “you can spank me, and maybe even with your belt, then fuck me so hard I can’t walk for days!”

Louis smiles. That was exactly what he expected Harry to say. “You’d like that too much!”

Harry shakes his head, “no! I promise!”

Louis levels him with a look, “You will! I’m going out with my girlfriend on a date. That should be punishment for you! Maybe I’ll even kiss her.” He adds at the end as he walks out of the bedroom.

Harry doesn’t follow after him this time.

****

Harry knew it was stupid before he decided to do it. But if Louis was going to hurt him on purpose, Harry was going to do the same.

He knew Louis hated Kendall as much as he hated Taylor. And so he called her up and asked her to hang out. She never says no, even when she knows it’s a stunt and that he’s gay and has been in a relationship for five years now.

Harry knows she likes him, the same way Taylor liked him, even though it was clear he isn’t available.

“Your manager didn’t contact mine!” she said as she sat opposite him on the couch. He shrugs, wearing nothing but some short shorts.

“I just wanted to see you!”

She laughs, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like me”

“I do like you!” he assures.

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

Harry shrugs again, “Out with his girlfriend. We’ve broken up a while ago!”

She looks surprised, “really? No one heard”

“Evidently” he snorts.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “are you trying to use me as a rebound, Styles?”

He smiles, “what if I am?”

She smirks, “Well, you know I’ve always had a soft spot for you!” she says before she climbs up onto his lap.

She kisses him and he lets her, he even kisses her back, his hands loosely holding her hips. And that’s how Niall finds them a few minutes later.

Harry isn’t sure if he should be thankful or angry he gave the house keys to him.

“What the fuck is going on?” Niall asks as he takes in the scene before him.

Harry sighs, “I didn’t know you were coming over!”

“Clearly” Niall counters, looking angry, “What’s going on here?”

Harry shrugs, “having a bit of fun is all!”

Kendall snorts and gets off his lap, “hey Niall!”

Niall glares at her, “would you leave, please? I’ve got something to talk about with Haz here”

She sighs and stands up, blowing a kiss to Harry before leaving.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Niall snaps as soon as they hear the front door closing. “Louis is already mad at you as it is! Why make it worse?”

Harry scowls, “he’s out with Danielle right now, having his pictures taken while he holds her hand and kiss her!”

Niall takes a deep breath and sits down on the couch, “Haz! I thought you were gonna talk to him!”

“I did” Harry pouts, “and I apologized and he still went out with her”

“He’s only doing what he has to do, he’ll be back later on and you won’t be able to look him in the eye after what you just did”

“You’re gonna tell him?” Harry peers up at him with hopeful eyes.

Niall shakes his head, “No! you will” he stands up then looks down at Harry, “now get your ass up and lets go to Zayn’s, he’s waiting for us”

Harry sighs and does as told. He tries not to think about how disappointed Louis will be in him. Maybe he shouldn’t tell him after all, it will only do more damage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Should I end the story next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems my fingers have a mind of their own!! anywayy I hope you like this one :)

Harry wakes up all sweaty, rushing to the bathroom and barely opening the toilet’s lid before throwing up. He gags and retches, his tears falling down his cheeks.

He had a bad dream. A dream in which Louis dies and Harry can’t breathe anymore. It felt so real, it still does with the way the other side of the bed is empty and no one is rushing behind him into the bathroom.

He can’t lose Louis, he just can’t. He’s willing to give up everything, absolutely everything, his carrier, his money, his freedom, everything to keep Louis. He cannot live without him.

He cries into the crook of his arm for a while, his mouth tastes horrible and his chest hurts. He then gathers enough strength to get up, flush the toilet and brush his teeth. His tears seem endless and they don’t stop falling down his face. His boxers are damp with sweat and he feels disgusting.

A sob escapes his lips as he calls Louis.

“’Arry!” comes Louis’ groggy voice.

Harry lets out a loud sob at the sound of it. And then Louis’ voice sounds a lot more awake and frantic.

“Harry? Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Harry wants to answer him, let him know he’s not physically hurt, that he’s had a nightmare and he can’t breathe. Let him know how much he loves him. How much he’s sorry for being selfish and hurting him.

But all that comes out is a sob, wet and loud in the quiet bathroom.

“It’s alright, Haz! I’m on my way, yeah? Just hold on for a few more minutes” Louis assures, sounding on the edge of panic himself, before he hangs up.

Harry cries harder, lying down on the cold tiles and wrapping his arms around his middle, trying to hold his pieces together.

He hasn’t had a panic attack for a while now, doesn’t even know if he’s having one right now. But he knows that his lungs are not working the way they’re supposed to, he knows his thoughts are clawing at him from the inside out.

He thinks he passed out when he feels fingertips softly grazing his cheek. He opens his eyes and squints, taking in Louis’ tired face looking down at him.

He’s so glad Louis’ in LA as well. What if he was somewhere else? What if they were miles apart?

And then his heart sinks when he realizes, they’re always miles apart!

“Hey baby! How are you feeling?”

Harry makes to sit up with the help of Louis' arms around him, “Thirsty” he answers as he makes to swallow and finds his throat dry as sand.

Louis helps him stand up before sitting him down on the closed toilet seat.

“I’ll be right back” he says before disappearing out of the door. He comes back a minute later with a cold water bottle in hand that he hands to Harry.

Harry gulps the water down before returning the empty bottle to Louis who shugs it in the bin by the sink.

“Come on then, I’ll give you a bath”

Harry feels like crying again at the familiarity of Louis’ voice. They haven’t been like this in so long. Even before Harry decided that they should end their relationship.

After Louis’ stunt with Briana and the whole baby affair, Harry just closed off and Louis turned a bit depressed. They strayed a bit from each other!

Harry can see the repercussions of all the stress surrounding their relationship from the go catch up on them. It put a strain on their love and it cracked, somewhere between the rumors and the stunts and the ugly way they had to hide their love for one another.

Harry thought they were strong, but it seems Simon was right!

He envies Liam and Zayn, who had to deal with all the bullshit he and Louis went through, but they weren’t noticed the way he and Louis were, they got away with minimum damage because they weren’t Larry Stylinson even though they were even more obvious than Harry and Louis ever were!

Harry things it’s unfair, but then he remembers how Zayn had to quit the band and deal with all the hate thrown at him, how he had to accept never being seen with Liam in public after that, how he still had to have a famous uprising celebrity as a long term girlfriend. But he agreed to all of that because it meant he kept Liam to himself, away from rumors and their cruel management.

It’s not easy for them, Harry witnesses that on the daily, but they’re still managed to remain strong!

Louis helps him inside the bath that smells like vanilla, just the way Harry likes it. He washes his hair and scrubs his body with a soft cloth and Harry’s favorite bodywash. He runs his hand over Harry’s crotch, washing his cock and balls before washing his bum as well, and harry doesn’t even react, and neither does Louis, because it’s anything but sexual at that moment. Harry almost feels like a child being bathed!

He gets him out of the bath and into a fluffy bathrobe, rubbing a towel through his curls to dry them a bit.

They get inside their bedroom; because it’s Louis’ house as well, every property they own is theirs, together! Harry takes off his bathrobe before getting under the covers and rubbing the palm of his hands over his eyes.

“wanna tell me what set you off, H?” Louis asks then.

Harry hates that nickname, because it’s not even one! Louis must be doing it on purpose too, because he always addresses Harry by baby, or kitten, or love, or Harry’s favorite, baby boy. He even calls him princess, which started as teasing but Harry loved it so fucking much! Now Louis calls him H.

Harry glares at him, “Why are you here?”

Louis sighs and sits down on the other side of the king sized bed, far away from Harry. “You called!”

“But you’re obviously still mad at me, calling me **H**!” Harry says with venom in his voice, “why did you bother then?”

“Harry!” Louis says, sounding more tired than he looks, “why don’t you get back to sleep, yeah? You need to rest and we’ll talk tomorrow!”

Harry’s eyes narrow, he doesn’t need Louis patronizing him. He doesn’t need rest, he needs to be forgiven already!

So it surprises him when the words that come out of his mouth next are, “I made out with Kendall yesterday!”

It’s even more surprising when Louis takes a deep breath and says, “I let Danielle give me a blowjob yesterday!”

Harry stares at him, stunned! He feels cold all over and so calm it scares him.

“Get out!” he says steadily. He doesn’t even sound hurt, he doesn’t cry nor scream, even as Louis gets up and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda sucks :/ but I promise to work harder on the next one so bear with me please.  
> leave comments and kudos if you like :))

The Hiatus has been horrible so far, for Harry the most, unexpectedly.

Somehow, everyone thought he couldn’t wait to get out of the band and do his own thing. But that wasn’t the case, because despite everything that One Direction cost him, it still means the world to him.

At least then, he spent a lot of time with Louis.

He barely saw him in two weeks and Harry’s chest is constantly hurting. Gemma keeps telling him that they’re being ridiculous, that she’d talk to Louis herself if Harry needs her to. She doesn’t know the whole story though, she doesn’t know about the making out and the _blowjob_. And Harry is a grown ass man; he can’t rely on his sister to fix his problems anymore, no matter how much he wants to.

It makes Harry nauseous every time he remembers his last encounter with Louis. It’s what’s keeping him from showing up at his doorstep. They’ve been staying in different places and Harry never sleeps well anymore. He needs his big spoon!

He’s excited about Dunkirk though, trying to focus all of his energy on preparing for it. It’s hard but he’s trying his damn best. He stops by Zayn’s and Liam’s place to hang out with them a bit. He misses his boys.

He only finds Zayn, telling him how Liam had to get photographed outside. Harry nods and settles down near Zayn as they watch some American TV show.

 Harry yawns and stretches back, “So” he starts.

Zayn rolls his eyes and sighs.

“I haven’t had sex in a while” Harry says casually, turning to stare intently at Zayn.

“I’m not fucking you” Zayn says determinedly.

Harry pouts, “why not? You’ve done it before”

“Harry, no” Zayn sits up and mutes the TV, “that was different, it was whatever kinky fantasy you had with Louis and we made it happen for you”

“Louis and I broke up” Harry counters, “he has no say in who fucks me anymore”

Zayn looks unamused, “why don’t we start making dinner, yeah? Liam will be get here soon”

He stands up and walks towards the kitchen, Harry trudging behind him dejectedly.

“Is it Liam you’re worried about? Cause he’ll join us for sure”

Zayn stops by the counter and sighs deeply, “Harry, if you don’t stop this, I will call Louis right this instant”

Harry looks affronted, “are you threatening me?”

Zayn nods, “yes, I am! Are you going to stop with your nonsense?”

He rolls his eyes as Harry glares at him and says, “Fine! Enjoy making dinner by yourself then”

He turns around and marches back to the living room, putting the sound of the TV on high.

*****

Later on, the three of them are sitting around the table, eating in silence.

Liam looks between Harry and Zayn before asking the latter, “Why is Harry pouting?”

Harry glares at Liam but both the boys ignore him.

Zayn shrugs, “he’s being a brat again”

Harry makes an indignant sound, but Liam only snorts, “it was only a matter of time before he loses it, you and Niall are gonna be paying me really soon”

Zayn scowls, “don’t get cocky, we could still win”

“What the fuck are you betting on?” Harry asks, looking between the couple. They shrug in unison and resume eating.

“I hate you both” he declares, before pushing his empty plate away and standing up. He doesn’t bother wishing them a good night as he makes to leave the kitchen, before he turns and warns them, “I better not hear any moaning, if anyone will get some tonight it’s me, if not, then no one will”

Then he moves to the stairs to get up to the guest room. He loves sleeping over at their house and at Niall’s, their guest rooms are full of his and Louis’ clothes. Just like all the houses he owns with Louis have rooms that are made especially for the boys.

He finds one of Louis’ old jumpers and shrugs it on, burying his nose in the collar and breathing in deeply. It still smells a bit like Louis, even if Louis hasn’t spent a night in this room in a while. The last time, they were together. Harry remembers how Zayn came pounding on their door, yelling at them for being too damn loud.

Harry could barely walk the morning after.

He looks at the empty bed and his eyes well up in tears, he misses Lou so much. And it’s mostly his reflex with the way he grabs his phone and calls Louis.

His breath is caught up and his heart is beating loudly, anticipating Louis’ voice. Only it never comes. He doesn’t pick up the call.

Harry does cry at that, tossing his phone away and crawling up the mattress until he can hide his face in a pillow.

He hears a soft knock on the door before it opens up, and for a silly moment, Harry thinks it’s Louis. He sobs when he realizes that they’re so far away from each other, in ways they’ve never been before.

The bed dips on both sides and he soon feels two strong sets of arms loop around him, holding him together.

“It’s alright, hazza” comes Liam’s voice, “it’ll be alright”

Harry wants to yell out that it’s not. That it can never be alright as long as he’s away from Louis. But the sobs never quiet down for him to get his words out. So he lets himself be held tight and soothed with his friends’ words. At least he has them, and he’s grateful for that.


	6. Chapter 6

He goes the next day to Doncaster. Because despite what all their fans -all the larries- might think, he’s the weaker one in the relationship. He’s the one who loves the most.

Also, this whole mess is somewhat his fault. He’s been so selfish.

He drives up the familiar driveway to Louis’ childhood home and parks right behind his car. His heart is beating so fast, his ribcage barely able to contain it inside his chest. He’s missed him so much.

It’s Jay who opens the door, she smiles so big and wraps Harry in her arms, welcoming him home. That alone threatens to make his eyes leak.

“How are you, darling? How was the drive?”

He swallows past the lump stuck in his throat and answers as he gets inside and she shuts the door behind them. “I’m okay! I’ve missed you”

“Well you haven’t been around for some time now! The little buggers have been asking for you” her eyes crinkle as she mentions her youngest set of twins.

Harry’s eyes light up, “where are they?”

“Napping” she sighs, “they’ll be up before you know it, come on in”

As they reach the living room, Harry realizes that the house is quiet which is unusual in the Tomlinson’s household.

“Where are the girls?” he asks as they sit down.

 “Oh! They’re on a school trip; they’ll be back in two days. They’ve missed you as well”

“I missed them too” Harry says, “I missed all of you”

His eyes are scanning everywhere in search of Louis in vain until Jay takes pity on him and says, “He’s asleep upstairs, go up to him love”

Harry blushes for some reason, partly because he knows she’s aware of everything that’s happened. He does nod though, and makes sure not to run up the stairs. He doesn’t want to seem too eager.

He doesn’t knock on the door as he opens it, he doesn’t want to wake Louis up. He locks the door behind him because well, you never know!

Louis is fast asleep, facing the door, so Harry gets to see his face. He hasn’t seen him for so long. He removes his shoes and jacket; he hesitates before sliding down his jeans as well. He then gets under the blankets, trying to be as quiet as possible, he wiggles around until his back is close to Louis’ chest, and he then searches for his arm and slowly brings it around his middle.

He can finally breathe easily. It’s like a weight has been lifted from his chest.

He gets even closer to Louis and holds his hand in both of his before promptly falling asleep. He hasn’t been getting much of sleep lately; he can never sleep well without Louis.

****

Harry wakes up before Louis does, as usual. He’s disoriented at first, which is the reason he hates taking naps and never really joined Louis for one before. It takes him a minute to figure out what woke him up in the first place.

His heart lurches when he realizes that Louis’ hard cock is poking his lower back. He slowly and quietly untangles himself from Louis’ arms and shimmies his way down the bed until he’s facing Louis’ groin.

Harry takes a moment to admire Louis’ bulge before hurriedly taking his cock out of his pants and shoving it greedily down his throat. That seems to wake Louis up, who curses before bringing his hand to Harry’s hair.

“Fuck, Harry! What are you doing? When did you get here?”

Harry’s too busy sucking his cock to answer and he frankly would rather die than let Louis’ cock slip out of his mouth before he comes. So he keeps hollowing his cheeks around him and sucking him deeper and deeper until Louis fists his hands in his curls and yanks, coming down his throat with a groan.

“Christ” he falls down against his pillow and brings his arm to cover his eyes as his breathing slows down.

Harry takes the chance to remove his briefs, letting his hard dick slap harshly against his tummy. He pays it no attention as he nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck.

“Louis, lou.. please eat me out, please please, Lou” he babbles on as he rubs his smooth face against Louis scruffy jaw.

Louis brings his hand to Harry’s head and yanks him away by the hair causing the young boy to moan and beg even more.

“Lou please..I-I’d do a-anything, god, Lou pleaaase”

“Shut up” Louis interrupts him before sighing and saying, “turn around”

Harry sobs in relief as he quickly complies, turning around until his bare ass is facing Louis, and he wiggles it around before dropping to his elbows on either side of Louis’ legs and arching his back enough to spread his cheeks without using his hands.

Louis drags his hands from Harry’s shoulders to his ass cheeks, kneading the fleshy mounds into his hands and making the younger boy whimper loudly.

He gives one harsh spank to Harry’s right cheek and warns: “you gotta be quiet, H”

Harry cries out at that and shoves his face in the sheets below him, trying to quiet his sounds as much as he can as Louis parts his cheeks with his hands before shoving them together again. He spends a good five minutes just playing with his ass cheeks and occasionally rubbing a dry finger against his rim making it flutter hungrily.

Louis finally takes pity on him and runs his tongue flat from his balls to the top of his crack.

“Ah fuck” Harry breaths out. It feels like the first time he had his arse eaten, that’s how long it’s been.

And Louis doesn’t let up, fucking Harry as deep as he can with his tongue, and alternating between broad licks and teasing ones, turning the boy in his lap into a sobbing mess.

 “You can come baby” Louis says against his skin, planting a kiss on his fluttering hole before wrapping his lips around it and sucking making Harry come with a muted cry.

Harry collapses on his front, panting and chanting, _I love you I love you I love you_

Louis rubs his back soothingly, “shh baby, it’s alright. Come here” he says as he guides Harry around until he’s straddling him, his face buried in Louis’ neck.

He’s crying still, holding onto Louis for dear life. Louis keeps rubbing his back and running his hand through his curls, knowing that it always calms the younger lad.

“It’s alright, baby! You’re okay now, I love you too” Louis says, hating how his boy is feeling right now, sobbing and breaking down. Harry only deserves to be happy and he’s been causing him so much pain lately.

They’ve hurt each other so much. It’s got to stop, Louis decides.


End file.
